Seribu Bangau
by Hana Hirogaru
Summary: Drabble pendek tentang Kyuhyun, Sungmin, dan seribu bangau. / Fluff, dan mungkin shounen-ai.


Tetesan hujan terdengar jatuh bertubi-tubi, saling susul-menyusul satu sama lain, melepaskan _euphoria_ setelah lama terapung di langit. Kilatan sesekali menelusup masuk, ditemani dengan gemuruh yang datang tak jauh di belakangnya. Aroma hujan perlahan menguar, mengisi kamar tempat dua pemuda yang sekarang sedang merapatkan masing-masing selimutnya.

"Apa kau masih bangun?"

Sungmin berbisik sambil mengintip dari balik selimutnya. Kyuhyun yang berbaring tak jauh darinya menggumamkan sesuatu dan membalikkan badan. Sungmin cemberut sebentar, kemudian mendesakkan badannya ke atas kasur si Maknae.

Sambil menggaruk kepalanya, Kyuhyun melenguh panjang lalu mendudukkan badan. Ia menatap orang di sebelahnya untuk kemudian dengan sekuat tenaga menendang Sungmin keluar dari tempat tidurnya.

"Hey," kata Sungmin kecil sambil duduk di lantai. Ia mengusap pantatnya sebentar dan melanjutkan, "kita kan sama-sama tidak bisa tidur. Bagaimana kalau aku beri kau sebuah ide."

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab. Ia sudah capek menanggapi omong kosong Sungmin.

"Kau tahu tidak kalau kau melipat seribu bangau kertas, permintaanmu akan terkabul?"

Masih tidak ada jawaban.

"Bantu aku, _do__–_."

"TIDUR!"

Bantal terhempas, menghantam kepala Sungmin. Sambil menghela napas, ia beranjak bangun dan dengan _ogah-ogahan, _kembali ke tempat tidurnya sendiri.

"Oke," kata Kyuhyun tiba-tiba. "Aku bantu."

_Plin-plan banget, _pikir Sungmin. Tapi ia tetap tak bisa menahan sebuah senyuman kecil yang sekarang terukir di wajahnya.

.

Dan begitulah, mulai saat itu mereka mulai menyibukkan dirinya dengan membentuk bangau dari kertas persegi, hampir setiap hari. Di sela kerja, saat mau tidur, di toilet, kapan pun mereka bisa. Dari majalah, koran, selebaran, apa pun. Terkadang ditemani dengan alkohol, yang menyebabkan beberapa di antaranya rusak terkena noda air. Noda airnya ada yang dari toilet juga, _sih_.

Mereka sudah terlalu sering melipat bangau berdua, hingga Sungmin berpikir: mungkin bukan bangaulah tujuan mereka bersama.

.

"SELESAI," teriak Kyuhyun sambil melempar bangau keseribu. Andai bangau tersebut dihidupkan, mungkin ia akan menghabiskan hidupnya untuk mematuki Kyuhyun sampai mati karena penciptanya begitu asal-asalan membuatnya. Untung saja.

"Wow," kata Sungmin. Ia meraih beberapa kotak di atas lemari yang semuanya murni berisi bangau-bangau kertas. "Sudah berapa lama ya kita membuatnya?"

"Jangan memohon yang aneh-aneh."

Sungmin tersenyum kecil, kemudian menumpahkan semua bangau kertas ke lantai. Ia menetapkan pikirannya, dan menghela napas.

"Aku ingin..."

.

Tetesan hujan terdengar jatuh bertubi-tubi, saling susul-menyusul satu sama lain, melepaskan _euphoria_ setelah lama terapung di langit. Kilatan sesekali menelusup masuk, ditemani dengan gemuruh yang datang tak jauh di belakangnya. Aroma hujan perlahan menguar, mengisi kamar tempat dua pemuda yang sekarang sedang merapatkan masing-masing selimutnya.

"Apa kau masih bangun?"

Sungmin menatap sosok Kyuhyun yang ada di kasur sebelahnya. Kyuhyun menggumamkan sesuatu dan membalikkan badan, berpaling dari diperhatikan, ada seringai kemenangan di wajah Sungmin ketika ia mendesakkan badannya ke kasur si Maknae.

"Terima kasih," bisik Sungmin sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya di punggung Kyuhyun. Ia memejamkan mata, menikmati segala friksi yang tercipta. Ia tak ingin tidur, karena semakin sedikit ia tidur, lebih banyak waktu tersedia bagi mereka.

Berdua.

"Huh?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Author's note (agak panjang, bisa dilewatin):

Hai! Tadinya fic ini pairing-nya Joon sama Cheondoong. Kalo diliatin karakternya sama kan, Cheondoong yang Sungmin dan Joon yang Kyuhyun. Meraka juga sama-sama punya masalah tidur. Tapi saya sengaja bikin ini jadi KyuMin. Btw, saya juga udah tau kok kalo bikin fic kayak gini ngelanggar guidelines. Tapi saya sengaja bikin drabble ini buat ngomong sesuatu.

Fic saya, Fate, a.k.a fanfic satu setengah tahun lalu(!) nggak bakal dilanjutin. Sebagai gantinya, saya akan buat fanfic lain, KyuMin juga, dengan estimasi kata yang lebih dikit. Kenapa nggak diterusin? Well, pertama saya udah nggak nge-ship KyuMin lagi (emot sedih). Saya sekarang lagi ke Infinite, B.A.P, atau MBLAQ. Yang kedua, dulu saya aaaaallllaaaaaaayyyyyyy jadi dijamin deh lanjutannya Fate nggak bakal bagus.

Kali ini janji deh bakal complete.

Ya? Ya? Kalo nggak mau juga nggak apa-apa, asal jangan nagih aja.

Review, atau concrit?


End file.
